


watercolor lovers

by gabstar



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Kissing, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-17
Updated: 2015-12-17
Packaged: 2018-05-07 05:31:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5445038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabstar/pseuds/gabstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akaashi is painted across Bokuto's skin, in purples and blues and all shades in between. Akaashi loves these marks he leaves. He loves touching Bokuto and seeing the midnight bloom across his skin and thinking to himself that Bokuto is his. He loves looking at his own paint-stained fingers and knowing this was right. That this is where he belonged. </p><p>Based off of raininjuly's Watercolor Soulmates AU "All Your Colors Start to Burn"</p>
            </blockquote>





	watercolor lovers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [raininjuly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/raininjuly/gifts).



> thanks for the great soulmates au, sof!

Akaashi loves his marks. 

He wouldn't have thought that he would. He had always considered soulmate marks to be embarrassing; scarlet colored mouth-prints, cotton-candy fingers, marbled blue lips. Even if they fade fast, Akaashi couldn't help knowing what else must be colored, concealed under clothing or make up alike. It gave him a twist in the gut and a pinch of blush in his cheeks knowing he would one day wear his soulmate's affection like a badge. Like he was on display. 

But as he looks at Bokuto, with Akaashi painted across his skin in purples and blues and all shades in between, Akaashi can't help but love it. Akaashi loves these marks he leaves. He loves touching Bokuto and seeing the midnight bloom across his skin and thinking to himself that Bokuto is _his_. He loves looking at his own paint-stained fingers and knowing this was right. That this is where he belonged. 

“I’ve been doing some reading.”

Bokuto’s voice is low, hushed. It rumbles along Akaashi’s thighs as Bokuto lays draped across him, shirtless. Akaashi traces along the ripples of Bokuto’s back muscles, watching as his fingers drip midnight onto his skin. A kaleidoscope of navy blues, blacks, and white specs like stars that cling to Bokuto briefly and then fade to his skin’s usual warm, brown color.

“You have?” Akaashi smiles a little. “That’s unlike you.”

“It’s been known to happen!” Bokuto says defensively. His lips brush against Akaashi’s leg and send rosy-gold sparks along his skin. Akaashi suppresses a grin.

“Go on,” Akaashi says, prodding. The extra jab blooms color a little richer. Akaashi makes sure to brush along every little jut of Bokuto’s spine.

Bokuto settles. “I was reading up on our soulmate colors,” he says.

“Oh?” Akaashi’s brows quirk in curiosity.

“I’ve never seen colors like ours,” Bokuto says lowly. He traces little rose-gold hearts into Akaashi’s legs, retracing them when they fade. Akaashi rises with goosebumps. “So I figured it must be because we’re special.”

Akaashi rolls his eyes. “So you read up on it to boost your own ego?”

“Hey, hey, hey, not just my ego,” Bokuto counters. He draws a frowny face into Akaashi’s skin. “Look you made me sad, see.”

Akaashi snorts and kisses Bokuto’s forehead, leaving nightskye lips on his brow. “Did you find anything interesting?”

Bokuto hums. “A couple things.”

“Yes?”

Bokuto shifts, turning to wrap his arms around Akaashi’s waist and bury his face in Akaashi's belly. “Most of it you probably already know.”

“Mm probably,” Akaashi says, carding his fingers through Bokuto’s hair. “Tell me anyway.”

Bokuto’s eyes flutter closed, under Akaashi’s touch. “Well… You know how colors are supposed to... you know, look like your soul?”

“I know,” Akaashi says. He wonders if he’ll ever get tired of how Bokuto looks like this, loose and undone under his hand. He hopes not.

“The colors actually _reflections_ of the soul,” Bokuto says. “When two souls are in harmony, they mirror each other, like a reflection. And, if a connection is especially strong, it manifests itself as a mark, a color, like paint on on someone’s skin.”

“Right,” Akaashi says. It’s everyday knowledge, but Bokuto’s reciting it with a matter-of-fact tone that Akaashi finds stupidly endearing. He tucks a shower-soft lock of hair behind Bokuto’s ear.

“When two souls are naturally in harmony, they’re considered soulmates,” Bokuto says. Akaashi can hear how he becomes a little breathless as the word 'soulmate' rushes past his lips. “They always have the ability to leave their own color on their partner's skin. So when I touch you,” Bokuto says, demonstrating with a hand, pushing up Akaashi’s shirt and caressing the lines of his ribs. Akaashi’s smeared in golds and white sparks. “I’m seeing my own soul reflected back at me.”

Akaashi hums. He thinks Bokuto has the most beautiful colors, and he’s honored to be dressed in his colors. Though it's too embarrassing to admit, Akaashi links their hands and hopes it will convey his affection anyway.

“The colors can mean lots of different things, and it varies from person to person, but typically--” Bokuto kisses Akaashi’s knuckles gold, “-- typically gold means jovial, bright, gifted.”

“There’s that ego,” Akaashi teases.

Bokuto laughs. “Hey, your colors were all nice things too!"

“Mm, tell me,” Akaashi says, eyes alight with amusement.

“Navy blue means thoughtful, violet is persistent, the black means intelligent,” Bokuto rattles off, counting on his fingers.

Akaashi hums, even though he knew this already. The moment he’d seen his colors spiraling in smoky tendrils on Bokuto’s skin, he’d done his own research, his curiosity getting the best of him. Bokuto’s left out all the negatives colors can mean; Bokuto’s gold bravado and dazzling insecurity. Akaashi’s dark reserved nature and cool exterior. But it doesn't matter. He knows Bokuto loves even the tiniest frowns on his face and Akaashi even the worst of Bokuto's moods. It fills him with a warm, buzzing feeling like a song.

Bokuto grins. “Look they’re accurate, you’re being thoughtful right now.”

Akaashi smiles despite himself. Bokuto pushes up Akaashi’s shirt to paint his chest in open-mouthed kisses. “My beautiful, thoughtful boyfriend.”

“Koutarou!” Akaashi whines. “Your parents could come home at any second.”

Bokuto is completely hidden under Akaashi’s shirt as he giggles. “You like it.”

“I do not,” Akaashi says, though he doesn’t move to push Bokuto off. He can feel Bokuto’s wet mouth leaving warm trails up his chest, tongue shooting across his nipple. “Kou!”

Akaashi takes revenge in skimming his fingers up Bokuto’s ribs, leaving long drags of midnight up his sides. Bokuto tenses and laughs.

“Don’t do that, it tickles!” Bokuto protests.

“You started it,” Akaashi says, going for the soft spots just under Bokuto’s arms. Bokuto lurches and wheezes.

“Mean, Keiji, mean!” Bokuto says, trying to bat him away.

Akaashi’s grinning as he eventually let’s Bokuto overpower him, pinning Akaashi’s hands above his head and kissing him breathless. Kissing him gold.

“I’m glad it’s you,” Bokuto mutters against Akaashi’s lips.

“Mmm?” Akaashi blinks up at him, half-lidded with kissing. Bokuto’s lips are heavy with blues.

“You, I’m glad my soulmate is you,” Bokuto says. 

Akaashi hopes he doesn’t look stupid smiling until it hurts. He cups Bokuto’s face. “Me too.”

Akaashi kisses him, and Bokuto's doused in the colors of the night sky. 

**Author's Note:**

> shrugs
> 
> i'm cutiekeiji on tumblr if you wanna say hi


End file.
